It Still Doesn't Change Anything
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: Hannah Moriat. She's the Hufflepuff who get's bullied everyday by Fred Weasley. Little does he know all the thoughts that go inside her head and that he's the reason why. He life is a living hell with no family, friends, and all she does is read to escape her living nightmare. All because of him.


**I was just thinking and this popped into my head. Sad thoughts and stuff. **

**I do not own anything besides Hannah.**

* * *

I was on my way to the black lake while clutching my Herbology book in my right hand.

Fred Weasley, as always was following me throwing taunts my way.

Each word bruised me harder than before.

"So heads up George and I are leaving in a month. I decided to tell you so you can have a month to prepare for all the sadness you'll be feeling when I'm gone" he smirked.

"I'll be happy when you're gone" my stoic face never left the third chapter of my book.

"No you won't. You'll miss me because you have no friends. Who would want to be friends with a loser like you?" he stated while climbing the tree my back was resting against.

His words were true though, but I had my reasons though.

"All you do is read. Seriously? Who does that?"

Don't show any emotion, Hannah!

Reading was the only way I could get away from everything.

His taunts.

Their laughs.

His pranks.

The work.

The pressure.

The loneliness.

The deaths.

"What does your family think of you?" he scoffed.

"They don't say. We don't speak" I confessed still in the same monotonous voice showing no emotion.

"Well, obviously. They wouldn't say, 'you suck' to your face now would they? I don't know why though, I would" he threw some leaves down at me, " And they probably don't want to hear your annoying, screechy voice."

"They don't even know what I sound like" I sighed.

"Neither does half the school. Big whoop" he popped the 'p.'

"They're dead" that shut him up.

I swear I saw a look of sympathy wash over his face.

"But no one cares because I'm not Harry Potter" it was true.

That is what everyone thinks of.

"I bet they committed suicide when you came out of the womb" he joked, but his words felt like knives.

The worst part is, that's exactly what happened.

My mom couldn't pay for an abortion and I quote, she told my grandmother, "I lived my life, now she can live hers."

She went to Voldermort, and fought with him.

She ended up laying lifelessly on the floor.

My dad hung himself in the closet of his room because he didn't want to be a teen father.

"They did. 4 days old and they were both dead" I replied.

There's no point in lying anymore or staying silent.

"At least you have your grandmother" he comforted.

"Nope. A fire extinguished her house and her husband. My only living relatives" a fire I started.

I should've died in that fire. It was all because of me.

"You still have your sister" Fred tried, "So what if she transferred schools?"

"She's dead. Died two years ago. Because of you" I wiped a tear that threatened to fall.

Arianna Moriat.

She was the perfect Gryffindor.

She had perfect grades and everyone loved her.

Even Slytherins and Snape.

She was skinny, smart, tall, and all girls envied her.

We were polar opposites.

All the guys chased after her and before she died, her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, proposed.

"Now that's rubbish. I didn't take a knife and stab her" he insisted.

"7 years ago when I first came here she was right beside me. You two called her fat. Two years ago she died of anorexia" before I know it the words I always kept hidden came out, "Just like I will."

"Hannah-" he started.

"I'm a lost cause. I mean it. I lost the opportunity of life 7 years ago when I first met you. It was all your fault" i don't care that I'm sobbing by this point.

He has to know the truth.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't know I just did that because I love you" he muttered.

"You're sorry now? No. Just because now you know my life story and all the crap I've been through. I'm not helpful to the world. Just like you always say, I'm pathetic, useless, and the world would be better if I was dead" I explained.

"I didn't mean it" Fred fought.

"This isn't love. You made my life a living hell for 7 years and I'm surprised I'm not dead, and If I never told you any of this, you wouldn't care. Face it" I shrugged my shoulders.

Before I know what's happening Fred has grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a forceful kiss.

Once he pulls away I'm left breathless, "It still doesn't change anything."

And then I left.

Little does he know that's the last time I'll see him again.

Hopefully.

* * *

**The moral of this story is that bullying is effective and it kills. One word can change someone's life. _You can tell a girls_ a _million times she's beautiful_ and she will never believe it. _But_ call her ugly, only once and she'll never forget it**


End file.
